


Miracle

by tinglingworld



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinglingworld/pseuds/tinglingworld
Summary: As soon as the apartment door closed behind them, Scully was literally swept off her feet. Strong arms circled around her waist and spun her around in a circle, her feet swinging several inches off the ground.“Mulder!” She squeaked in surprise but couldn’t hold back the laughter that came out with it."We’re having a baby."
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766299
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baroness_Blixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/gifts).



> from a tumblr prompt list, BaronessBlixen asked "Say It!"
> 
> If you have any prompts you want me to write, feel free to send me an ask on tumblr!
> 
> Set in a timeline where they fell in love and got together sometime in late season 5 and the world stopped burning around them for a second.

As soon as the apartment door closed behind them, Scully was literally swept off her feet. Strong arms circled around her waist and spun her around in a circle, her feet swinging several inches off the ground.

“Mulder!” She squeaked in surprise but couldn’t hold back the laughter that came out with it.

“Scully!” He returned as he sat her down again, a huge smile plastered over his face. His hazel eyes were practically glowing with joy and it was so contagious, Scully felt herself giggle. Slightly embarrassed by the childish sound, she put her hands on Mulder’s chest and rested her forehead against them for a second.

She felt Mulder’s hands come up around her waist and smiled up at him when he pulled her closer.

“I still can’t really believe it,” he marveled, his thumbs rubbing small circles into her skin.

“You better start, you’ve only got 6 months left.”

The expression on his face was one of such utter wonder and joy, Scully wanted to melt in his arms and cry endless happy tears. Feeling the first of those already prickling in her eyes, she hid her face once again against Mulder’s chest. He ran his hands from her waist up and down her back: warm, soothing movements that had her sniffle even more.

  
“Those are happy tears, right?” Mulder asked softly, never seizing the motion of his hands.

Scully nodded, circling her arms around his torso and looked up to meet his eyes again.

“Yeah they are.”

“Say it,” he prompted and moved one of his hands from her back to instead gently brush the tears from her cheeks.

“We’re having a baby,” Scully whispered and had to bite her lip to keep from squealing or crying or doing both simultaneously. The hormones were already getting to her.

“We’re having a baby,” Mulder repeated, “We’re really having a baby.”

Scully nodded, more tears already falling.

And okay, maybe it wasn’t only just hormones but more the fact that she’d known she was pregnant for two months now and hadn’t allowed herself to feel excited about it once. All the symptoms, the nausea and the fatigue had worn her down, but she was too afraid of losing the baby to allow for any hopeful dreams- and had kept Mulder from voicing them too. She had been diagnosed infertile so the risk of something going wrong with this sudden miracle pregnancy were off the charts.

But now she’d successfully passed the dreaded first trimester and they had just been told their baby was healthy and growing strong and suddenly Scully felt so overwhelmed she hardly managed to bite back a sob. All the fear and tension she’d been carrying around for weeks finally fell off and left her lightheaded.

“Mulder, tell me this real,” she urged, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and seeking his eyes, needing them to ground her.

“It’s real, Scully,” he soothed, knowing exactly what was happening to her, probably feeling a similar relief, “You’re pregnant and the baby’s healthy and you’re both gonna be okay.”

He let his hand move from her waist to rest gently on her belly. She wasn’t quite showing yet but it wouldn’t be long. And with that thought another bubble burst within Scully and suddenly she was laughing again.

She was having a baby!

 _They_ were having a baby.

“I love you, Mulder,” she breathed and leaned in to press her lips against his and kiss him firmly. She still tasted the tears on her lips but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except Mulder in her arms and the life growing inside her despite it all.


End file.
